Il était une fois
by Mikarucchi
Summary: Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, Hänsel et Gretel, Barbe Bleu... Ces merveilleux contes voient un utilisateur de bombe, un prince pas très charmant, un homme au cheveux long, un garçon qui veut mordre tout le monde à mort, et d'autres encore... Venir dans leurs histoires et tout chambouler. Venez voir comment sont changés ces merveilleux contes avec l'arrivée des Vongolas et de la Varia...
1. Prologue

_**Lali ho~. Je suis de retour ! Je sais, j'ai plusieurs fics non finis... Mais j'ai un manque d'inspiration... Donc je poste une nouvelle fic encore sur KHR ! C'est mon anime/manga préféré quand même ! Bref, trêve de bavardage, et place au chapitre !**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Akira Amano !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOoOoOoOoO<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologue<span> : C'est quoi ce monde ?!**_

-Judaime ! Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui, merci, Gokudera-kun.

-Tant mieux ! J'étais vraiment inquiet, tous les combats pour représenter Reborn vous avaient tellement blessés !

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la bataille des arcobalenos, la vie reprenait sa tranquillité à Namimori. Le rétablissement de chacun s'était passé sans encombre, les membres de la Varia avaient décidé de rester quelques temps au Japon et il ne restait plus que Tsuna qui continuait son rétablissement, celui-ci étant bientôt terminer et que le Decimo n'avait plus que quelques égratignures, Gokudera était venus pour l'inviter à une fête pour célébrer le fait que la malédiction sois levé.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent sur les lieux de la fameuse fête, tout le monde était là. La Varia, enfin surtout Squalo, râla en les voyants.

-VOOOOOIII ! Vous pouviez pas vous dépêcher ?!

-Ta gueule requin de mes deux ! Cria Hayato en se mettant devant son Boss.

-~Ushishi~ On ne vous a jamais appris à ne jamais faire attendre un prince ?

-Un prince ? Où ça ?

-Enfoiré de gamin à la bombe...

Une dispute commença entre les deux tempêtes, lorsque quelque chose d'improbable surgit d'un coup sans que personne ne l'ai vu...

-Haha ! J'ai pas envie de casser l'ambiance, mais y a un truc bizarre qui vient d'apparaître. Un trou noir, peut-être ?

... Sauf Yamamoto... Enfin, tout le monde se tourna vers le joueur de Baseball, et afficha une tête stupéfaite en voyant la chose en question. Elle commençait à aspirer tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Haha ! Elle aspire la nourriture ! Vous croyez que ce truc a faim ?

-Abruti ! C'est pas vivant techniquement ! C'est quelque chose de surnaturelle ! Annonça Hayato en ayant des étoiles dans les yeux.

-... Bande de gamins, je veux pas vous faire peur. Vraiment, hein ? Mais...Intervint Squalo.

-"Mais" quoi ?

-Ce machin vient d'aspirer votre Boss.

Superbi venait d'annoncer tout cela avec une tête impassible comparable à celle de Fran, tout en montrant le trou qui aspirait de plus en plus fort. Hayato paniqua et plongea la tête la première en criant qu'il venait chercher son Boss. Quel idiot. Alors que tout le monde regardait, l' objet non identifier où venait juste de sauter l'argenté, d'un air blasé, ils virent une bouteille voler dedans.

-Sale déchet, rends moi mon alcool.

-VOOOIII ! Boss de merde, tu parles aux trucs bizarres maintenant ? Pfffrt... Continue ! Je suis sûr qu'il va finir par te répondre !

-Ta gueule requin-minus. Va chercher mon alcool.

-Hein ?! VOOOOIII ! Bordel fais pas...

-Ah ! Attends, lâche-moi Squa...

Xanxus venait de jeter le squale directement dans le trou avec un grand sourire, Superbi dans ce lancer, avait agripper la première chose qui tombait sous sa main : Yamamoto. Belphegor s'étouffait à force de rire alors que Mammon murmurait des choses incompréhensible sur ce trou et l'argent. C'est alors que Ryohei décida de s'imposer.

-Il est extrêmement fort ce truc ! Il ferait un super... Truc machin chose dans le club de Boxe ! Rejoins-nous ! Cria le boxeur en tendant la main dans la chose qui l'aspira instantanément.

-~Ushishishi~ Tous idiots ces paysans ! Je... Hein ? Dit Bel en se faisant aspiré.

-Ah... La force devient plus... Déclara Mammon en suivant le blond.

-Puissante ! Boss accrochez vous ! Cria Levi en étant le suivant.

-Mo~. Fut le seul mot de Lussuria qui y alla également.

-Bordel... Déchet de merd... Déclara finalement Xanxus en tirant et qui se fit ensuite aspirer.

Chacun se réveilla, ils remarquèrent qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans un monde étrange... Mais où se trouvaient-ils ? Comment retrouver les autres, et surtout comment rentrer chez eux ? Quelque part dans cet étrange monde, deux personne étaient sur le point de pleurer : Tsuna...

-Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous...?

Et Gokudera.

-J-Judaime ! Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé ! Je ne peux pas vous aider puisque je ne sais pas où vous êtes... Et où je suis moi-même...


	2. Cible 1 :Le petit Chaperon rouge !

_**Lala ho ! Voici le chapitre 1 ! Je remercie 16Amour16 qui a mis l'histoire en follow ! Bien, maintenant place au chapitre !**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Akira Amano. Les contes ne sont également pas à moi, je ne fais que les reprendre à ma façon !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOoOoOoOoO<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Cible 1<span> : Le petit chaperon rouge, c'est quoi ce nom ?**_!

Il était une fois, dans une maison au bord de la fôret, vivait une jeune femme qui avait recueilli un jeune adolescent au cheveux argentés. Cet enfant avait été trouvé proche de cette maison à courir en criant des "Judaime !" et en regardant de tous les côtés. Tous les habitants le regardaient avec des regards appeurés, que devait-il chercher ? Et qui pouvait s'appeler aussi étrangement ? Ce sont là les questions que tous se posait. C'est alors qu'une charmante femme vint l'aborder en lui proposant de l'héberger le temps qu'il retrouve ce qu'il cherchait. L'adolescent était tellement heureux ! Lui qui n'avait nulle part où...

-Vous héberger souvent les inconnus dans votre maison ? Pfff... Quelle stupide femme naïve ! Bien, je dois chercher mon Boss.

... Dormir cette nuit...

-... Jeune homme voulez-vous passer la nuit chez moi ?

-Je viens de vous dire que je voulais pas ! Je... Argh...!

La jeune femme hébergea le jeune homme qui s'était "évanoui par accident". Maintenant que le passé du jeune homme a été raconté, l'histoire peut commencer.

Recommençons, il était une fois, dans une maison au bord de la forêt, vivait une femme ayant recueilli un adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier ce réveilla avec un mal de crâne, tout en râlant.

-Bordel... La garce elle est forte, aller jusqu'à m'assommer...

-Mon enfant, as-tu faim ?

-Ah ! La garce en question !

-Je t'ai préparé des vêtements, tu peux les porter.

-Elle m'ignore !

-Après, je pense savoir des choses sur la personne "Judaime" que tu cherches.

-Hein ? Okay je m'habille !

Quelques minutes passa, Gokudera sortit finalement totalement changé, il portait un T-shirt rouge, avec un pantalon noir. Il ne va pas se plaindre !

-Alors ? Le Judaime ?

-Comme tu es mignon !

-Garce ! Sois déjà heureuse que je t'ai pardonné de m'avoir assommé ! Je t'aurais déjà buter sinon !

-J'ai entendu que ma mère-grand avait recueilli un jeune homme avec des cheveux hérissés bizarre et qu'il est brun.

-Recueilli ? Mais c'est héréditaire cette manie de recueillir les inconnus ? Elle l'a aussi assommer pour le prendre chez elle ?

-Est-ce la personne que tu cherches ?

-Elle m'ignore encore ? Mais c'est peut-être la personne que je cherche.

-Bien, alors je vais t'indiquer comment y aller. Peux-tu apporter ça à ma mère-grand ?

-Pourquoi pas vous même ?

-J'ai entendu qu'elle était malade.

-Raison de plus.

-Sois prudent surtout ! Et ne va pas dans la forêt ! Il y a un méchant loup !

-... Mais en regardant le plan, c'est plus rapide, et puis le loup il suffirait de le buter.

-N'y vas pas !

-Butons le loup ! Butons le loup !

Sur ces magnifiques mots, Gokudera partit en direction de la forêt, il marcha, lorsqu'une voix juste au bord de la forêt se fit entendre.

-Petit Chaperon rouge !

-...

Il continua à marcher, lorsqu'une main s'agrippa à lui.

-Petit Chaperon rouge !

-... C'est quoi ce nom ?!

-Ne vas pas dans la forêt, un...

-Je sais, un loup rode, c'est le grand méchant loup qui va bouffer tout le monde ! L'humanité est en danger ! Bien, maintenant lâche-moi.

L'argenté continuait donc sa route, il fut cependant une nouvelle fois arrêté, par cette fois une voix plus que menaçante.

-Petit Chaperon rouge...

-...

-Petit Chaperon rouge...

-C'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler comme ça ?! Ok, je porte du rouge, mais OÙ voyez-vous une coiffe rouge sur ma tête ?! Juste parce que je porte du rouge !

-...

-Maintenant laissez-moi marcher jusqu'à mon Boss !

Le loup se mit devant le pauvre adolescent qui ne savait pas comment était un loup et donc lui parla avec une grande naïveté...

-Ah, c'est ça le loup ?

-Petit Chaperon rouge, où vas-tu comme ça ?

-... Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te bute.C'est comme si je t'appelais pas "grand méchant loup", mais "sale connard de loup noir" !

-C'est raciste ce que tu dis...

-... Attends ! Tu parles ?! Trop fort ! Je viens de trouver quelque chose de surnaturelle !

Le loup commença à être apeuré par le jeune homme avec des étoiles plein les yeux, cependant, il vit l'adolescent partir. Il essaya de l'arrêter.

-Attends, le chemin ici est plus rapide ! Prends le.

-Pas besoin.

-Petit Chaperon rouge !

-...

-Oups...

-J'vais te buter !

Une énorme explosion eut lieu, attirant en plus de cela un chasseur qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant du loup... Grillé. L'argenté continua donc sa route et arriva enfin à la maison. Il entendit la formule, cependant ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-Tirer la quoi ? Bon... Tant pis.

La porte explosa, lorsque l'adolescent entra sous les yeux écarquiller de la vieille dame, il aperçut la personne qu'il cherchait.

-Judaime !

-"Judaime" ? Quel nom bizarre, tu ne trouve pas, petit Chaperon rouge ?

-Hein ? Venant de gens qui appellent les autres par la couleur des vetements, vous pouvez parler, si je m'habille en noir vous allez m'appeler petit Chaperon noir ? Bande d'abrutis.

-G-Gokudera-kun, ne sois pas comme ça avec elle !

-...

Tout se finit bien, les deux adolescents mangèrent avec la mère-grand, et repartirent pour chercher les autres gardiens, et peut-être la Varia.


	3. Cible 2 : Hänsel et Gretel !

**_Hey ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Merci à 16Amour16 et à Himutsu-chan d'avoir posté une review !_**

**_16Amour16 = Merci encore, c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce premier chapitre ! J'espere que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! En tous cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

**_Himutsu-chan = Merci ! Oui, j'ai adoré écrire sur Gokudera qui est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément ! Le loup est aussi à plaindre, pourtant... (Hayato : J'm'en fous ! Je l'avais prévenue de ne pas m'appeler "petit chaperon rouge" ! Mais non, il le fait quand même !) Euh... oui... Entierement... D'accord avec toi ! Et ne t'en fais pas, tu vas savoir ce que sont devenus les autres ! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Akira Amano. Les contes ne sont également pas à moi, je ne fais que les reprendre à ma façon !_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOoOoOoOoO<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cible 2<span> :Hänsel et Gretel_**

Il était une fois, dans une maison dans la forêt où deux pauvres mariés vivaient avec deux adolescents recueilli. Pourquoi recueillir des personnes alors qu'ils sont pauvres ? Eh bien, la réponse était claire, le couple était si gentil qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas les laisser seuls dans la forêt, ils se seraient fait manger par les bêtes ! Cependant, le lendemain du recueillement, la femme mourut de maladie. Les deux adolescents ne comprenait rien, lorsque le mari partit en ville, un des deux, un adolescents avec des cheveux blond et qui ressemblait à un animal, prit la parole en se tournant vers l'autre, un garçon au cheveux bleus, portant des lunettes.

-Tu trouves pas ça glauque ?

-Mhm ?

-Bah oui, elle meurt dès qu'elle nous recueille... Je comprend rien à cet endroit. Et où est Mukuro-sama ?

-On le trouvera, Ken.

La conversation se finit lorsque le mari rentra avec une femme, il annonça qu'il allait se remarier. Chikusa regardait le couple en silence, alors que Ken lui les dévisageaient.

-Eh le vieux, tu change de femme comme ça ? Wouah...

-Ken, calmes-toi.

Les deux adolescents repartirent en direction de leur chambre temporaire, évidemment, ils ne comptaient pas rester ici éternellement. Ils allaient sûrement repartir le lendemain, cependant, quelque chose les fit changer d'avis. C'était une conversation du couple.

-Il faut les mettre dehors ! On a plus assez de nourriture.

-Mais, je les ai recueilli, que vont ils devenir ? Je...

-Assez ! Laisses-moi me charger de tous, ne t'en fais pas. Nous vivrons heureux, je te le promet.

Ken, afficha un sourire sous les yeux des Chikusa qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

-J'ai changé d'avis. On va pas les lâcher maintenant. J'ai envie des les faire chier un peu.

-... Très bien.

Le lendemain, le couple appliqua leur plan, ils voulaient les abandonner dans la forêt, cependant, Ken faisait tomber des cailloux tout au long du chemin. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils retrouvèrent donc la maison et rentrèrent avec un grand sourire alors que le couple affichait un air... Dégoûté. Le lendemain, ils réessayèrent, cette fois, Ken et Chikusa en avaient eu marre. Ce premier ne se retint pas de le leur faire part.

-Ah... On en a marre, on s'casse. Pas la peine d'essayer de nous "abandonner" on vous aurait retrouvé rien qu'à votre odeur, elle pue.

Sur ces agréables mots, les deux partir avec un idée en tête, retrouver Mukuro. En chemin, Ken sentit une très bonne odeur. Il se tourna pour alors apercevoir une maison... En pain d'épice.

-Eh, y a une maison bizarre.

-Ken, tu sais ce que fais une maison comme ça ici ?

-Non... Mais c'est fait en gâteau ! Bon appétit !

-Attends, Ken ! C'est trop beau un maison faite en gâteau, ça doit...

-Ah, ouais, tu veux dire que ça dois être ici pour attirer les étrangers, ça doit être un piège ?

-Non, je pensais juste que une maison comme ça doit attirer plein de fourmis.

-...

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent donc de la maison, l'un prit un bout de la fenêtre, l'autre prit un morceau du toit.

-Oy, Chomment cha chais chour hchrenhre un morcheau de tchoit ?

-Ne parles pas la bouche pleine, Ken. J'ai pas pris un morceau de toit. C'est juste le narrateur qui raconte n'importe quoi.

C'était dans le texte, enfin soit. Les deux continuèrent à manger des morceaux de la maison, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

-Qui ? Qui mange ma belle maison que j'ai faite moi-même ?

Dans le texte original, les enfants répondaient que le coupable était le vent, tous cela en chantant. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas des enfants, mais Ken prit quand même le rythme de la musique pour répondre :

-C'est ton c** !

La phrase fut suivit d'un grand silence, puis d'un éclat de verre. Les deux adolescents sortirent leurs armes pour pouvoirs se défendre. L'un ses yoyos, et l'autre mit les dents de gorilles. Lorsque la sorcière sortit, visiblement énervée, elle s'arrêta nette, tout comme sa phrase.

-Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon c** ?! Je vais te bouf...

Puis s'évanouie en voyant l'horrible gorille.

-Eh, c'est quoi son problème ?

-...

-C'est vrai quoi ! Elle a dit qu'elle allait nous bouffer ! C'est du cannibalisme !

-Elle ne l'a dis qu'à toi, Ken. Tu est à moitié un animal, ce n'est pas vraiment du cannibalisme.

-La ferme !

Tous ce finit pour le mieux, les adolescents partirent donc à la recherche de Mukuro avec comme provision des gâteaux venant de la belle maison.

-Ken, je reste sur mon raisonnement, ce type de maison devrait attirer un tonne de fourmis.

-On s'en fout !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Même si je n'en suis pas très fière...<strong>_


	4. Cible 3 : Barbe Bleue !

_**Lalihop ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Je m'excuse si les personnages sont OOC... Et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Himutsu-chan = Ravie que Ken t'ai fait rire ! J'espère que les persos dans l'histoire ne sont pas trop OOC...^^". Oui, les grooos méchants n'ont pas fini d'en baver avec les personnages de KHR ! Tu pourras justement le voir dans ce chapitre ! Voyons... dans le conte, Hansel est celui qui fait tomber les caillou, donc, c'est Ken et Gretel est Chikusa ! En tous cas, merci pour ta review, et merci je te souhaite aussi une bonne année !**_

_**Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Akira Amano. Les contes ne sont également pas à moi, je ne fais que les reprendre à ma façon !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOoOoOoOoO<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cible 3 : Barbe bleue<strong>_

Il était une fois, dans un endroit non-localisé, vivait un homme riche qui possédait de nombreuses maison, en gros, il était vraiment, mais vraiment riche. Cependant, cet homme avait une barbe bleu, ce qui le rendait très laid, les habitants le surnommèrent, derrière son dos (ils avaient vraiment peur de lui !), Barbe Bleu. Quel originalité me direz-vous... Enfin, ledit Barbe Bleu se promenait dans un village, où il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus/violets. L'homme tomba sous son charme bien qu'il la voyait de loin.

-Quel charmante femme, bien que sa coupe... Me fait étrangement penser à un fruit.

Barbe Bleu partit donc à sa rencontre.

-Charmante demoiselle.

-Euh... Vous me parlez à moi ?

-Évidemment, c'est soudain, mais accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme ?

Pour être soudain, c'est alors VRAIMENT soudain... Bref, la jeune fille terrorisé ne voulait pas du tout se marier avec cet homme, un inconnu en plus ! Cependant, la question de Barbe bleu ne semblait pas vraiment être un question.

-Je viendrais vous chercher demain. Ne vous enfuyez pas, je saurais vous retrouver.

-Mais... Je...

L'homme partit sur ces mots, ce n'était pas une demande de mariage ! Il allait la kidnapper ! Plusieurs personnes autour n'avaient pas pu réagir, après quelques minutes, ils discutèrent entre eux sur la richesse de l'homme et de ses différents mariages.

-~Kufufufu~ Tu te retrouves encore dans un problème pas possible, hein Chrome ? Intervint un homme ananas derrière la fille.

-M-Mukuro-sama ! Je...

-À entendre ces personnes autour de nous, cet homme est extrêmement riche, hum... Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour lui "emprunter" un peu (beaucoup) d'argent.

-Mais, je ne veux pas me marier, Mukuro-sama !

-... Et puis tu ne me serais pas utile pour avoir mon argent. Bien, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan. ~Kufufufu~

Le lendemain, Barbe bleu vint comme prévu chercher Chrome, celle-ci monta dans un carrosse, calme. L'homme le remarqua.

-Tu es bien calme aujourd'hui.

-Je... Je me suis résignée...

-Bien, ne t'en fais pas, tu seras heureuse là-bas. Je t'achèterais tout ce que tu veux.

-Merci... Mais, pourrais-je vous faire part de quelque chose ?

-Vas-y.

-C'est un secret, d'accord ?

La phrase à peine finit, une brume enveloppa le corps de la fille, laissant apparaître Mukuro qui se mit debout avec un grand sourire.

-En vérité, je mesure 1m77, ~Kufufufu~.

-Tu...

-~Kufufufu~

-Tu es encore plus belle en réalité ! Je... Je suis ému par tant de beauté !

-Oya ?

À l'extérieur du véhicule, Chrome, sous une illusion, essayait de voir ce qu'il se passait puisqu'elle dirigeait les chevaux. Cependant celui à coté d'elle lui ordonna de se concentrer.

Le "couple" arriva finalement dans la demeure de Barbe Bleue, celui-ci monta à l'étage, suivit de Mukuro. Le barbu vit un serviteur et s'arrêta.

-Allez montrer à mon épouse sa chambre.

-Très bien, mon...sieur...

Entre temps, le serviteur avait levé la tête et vit Mukuro. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que c'était un homme. L'ananas lui sourit alors que "son mari" s'impatientait en regardant le serviteur vérifier de tous les cotés où se trouvait la fameuse épouse.

-Un problème avec mon épouse ?!

-Euh... Non, bien sûr que non !

Lorsque Mukuro arriva dans sa chambre, Barbe Bleue vint également. L'illusionniste le regarda blasé, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir accompagné si il venait ici aussi ? Le barbu s'approcha de l'ananas.

-Tu es une fille vraiment étrange, tu es l'une des seules qui n'a pas peur de mon horrible barbe.

-Pourquoi ne la coupes-tu pas si tu la trouve horrible ?

-Pour des raisons personnel ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Un autre regard blasé. Un. Barbe bleue tendit un trousseau de clés à Rokudo qui l'attrapa.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Avant notre mariage, je dois avoir un voyage d'affaire, tu peux visiter toutes les pièces de ma demeure. Cependant, n'utilise jamais cette clé ! C'est le petit cabinet dans le sous-sol, ne l'ouvre jamais.

-Si je ne dois pas l'ouvrir, pourquoi la mettre avec les autres ?

Mukuro commença à l'enlever, mais le bleu le stoppa.

-Ne l'enlèves pas ! Si tu m'aimes, tu ne dois pas voir la pièce !

-Oya ? Est-il idiot ?

-Et je sais que comme je te l'ai dis, tu veux aller voir maintenant, hein ? La curiosité te pique, hein ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, hein ? Mais il ne faut pas !

-Il l'est. ~Kufufufu~

Barbe bleue partit, Mukuro visita la demeure à l'exception du petit cabinet. Il s'ennuyait maintenant et marchait sans avoir de destination réel. C'est alors qu'un voix se fit entendre.

-Tu l'as visité ?

-Non.

C'était Barbe Bleue caché dans un coin de la maison. Il n'était pas en voyage, lui ? Enfin bon, pendant plusieurs jours, Mukuro vit des signes qui l'incitait à y aller, une pancarte lumineuse, des flèches... Et en plus, le barbu lui-même.

-Et là ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Non.

Et d'autre fois :

-Tu veux y aller, hein ? Tu veux voir l'intérieur, hein ?

-Non.

Finalement, Mukuro céda, il y alla.

-~Kufufufu~ Il faut bien que je fasse avancer l'histoire.

L'illusionniste vit des corps pendus qui remplissait la pièce, le sol était couvert de sang.

-Juste ça ? Sur ces mots, il referma tranquillement la porte et repartit.

Lorsqu'il se trouva dans sa chambre, Barbe bleue sortit de nulle part, et posa une nouvelle fois sa question.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Non.

-Menteuse ! Je sais que tu l'as vu ! Donne moi les clés.

-Les voila.

L'homme regarda la clé et vit qu'elle était propre. Aucune tache de sang, rien.

-Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas de tâche ?!

-~Kufufufu~

-Mais je sais que tu l'as vu ! Pour ça je vais devoir te tuer ! Prépare-toi, femme.

-Quel stupide garçon. Je suis un homme. H-O-M-M-E.

-Quoi ?! Tu t'es moqué de moi en plus ?! Meurt, tête d'ananas.

Ledit ananas craqua sur les derniers mots. Plus tard, Chrome rentra dans la pièce et vit un homme inerte et Mukuro qui le regardait blasé.

-M-Mukuro-sama ?

-Il m'a traité d'ananas. Il ne faut JAMAIS me traiter d'ananas.

Tout ce finit pour le mieux, Mukuro prit un peu (beaucoup) de la fortune de la Barbe bleue, partit suivit de Chrome chercher Ken et Chikusa.


	5. Cible 4 : Raiponce !

_**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je m'excuse si les personnages sont OOC.**_

_**Ecarlates = Héhé ! Alors là je suis trop contente ! Je n'arrive pas à enlever ce sourire sur mon visage ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments^^. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**Himutsu-chan = Haha ! Je suis moi-même surprise ! Comment a-t-il pu confondre Mukuro avec une fille O.o ... Comment ça, c'est moi l'auteure ? Je ne devrais pas être surprise ? Au fait, Mukuro m'a demandé de te dire qu'il allait venir te voir, que tu étais sa prochaine cible à abattre... Bon... je te souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fuite face à Mukuro !**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Akira Amano. Les contes ne sont également pas à moi, je ne fais que les reprendre à ma façon !**_

_**Je suis un peu en retard, mais... J'espère que vous avez entendu parler de "Charlie Hebdo", j'espère que les gens n'ont pas prit peur et continueront à s'exprimer, sinon, qu'allons nous faire si tous le monde à peur et qu'on ne veut plus écrire pour s'exprimer ? Que va devenir la liberté d'expression ?**_

_**"C'est l'encre qui doit couler, pas le sang"**_

_**#jesuischarlie.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOoOoOoOoO<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Cible 4 :<span> Raiponce.**_

Il était une fois, vivait dans une tour un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. La tour n'avait pour ouverture qu'une toute petite fenêtre.

-Grmbl...

Ah, il se réveillai enfin, l'histoire pouvait donc commencer. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas le monde extérieur, ayant toujours vécu dans cette grande tour, il n'était jamais sortit. Mais il voulait absolument sortir d'ici.

-VOOOOIII ! Bo**** ! Qui m'a emmené dans cet endroit de me*** ! Y a même pas de porte pour sortir et la fenêtre est trop petite pour que je puisse sortir ! Bo**** de pu**** de me*** ! Je veux sortir !

Hum... Comme vous pouvez le voir, le jeune homme voulait VRAIMENT sortir. Et enfin décou...

-BO**** ! Tu te répètes bo**** d'auteure ! Fais avancer l'histoire pour que je puisse enfin sortir de cet endroit ! Je veux aller bouffer dans un resto... Ou même aller voir des requins !

... Le jeune homme, cloîtré dans cette tour ne recevait la visite que d'une seule personne : une sorcière. Celle-ci allait justement arriver. La sorcière, pour signaler sa présence, récitait toujours une formule.

-Raiponce... Raiponce... Fais descendre ta longue chevelure.

La personne dans la tour l'entendit, comprit et s'exécu...

-Raiponce ?! C'est qui ?! VOOOIII ! Elle parle d'un légume là, non ? Attends... Alors le pire c'est qu'elle parle À un légume ! Oh put*** !

-...

-... Et depuis quand un légume à des cheveux ?

-...

-V-Voiii... Une folle rode autour d'une tour bizarre et je suis justement coincé dedans...

-Raiponce... Raiponce... Fais descendre...

-VOOOOOIIII ! Vas parler à ton légume ailleurs, vieille folle ! Tu fais flipper !

-Sale gamin ! Tu vas faire descendre ta chevelure oui ?! J'aimerais bien monter !

-VOOOOOIIII ! Tu parlais à moi, sale vioque ?!

-Évidemment, abruti ! Et "vioque" ? Plus personne ne parles comme ça !

-Tu vas pas me dire comment parler, la vieille !

-Abruti de gamin, tu vas me laisser monter, oui ?!

-VOOOOIIII ! Et comment ?! Okay, j'ai de longs cheveux, mais pas assez pour que ça descende jusqu'en bas. ET si par un heureux miracle ça marchait, je te laisserais pas monter put*** de vieille, tu m'arracherais les cheveux !

... Hum... Bon, alors... Raiponce...

-SQUALO !

Bon... Squalo ayant refusé de descendre sa longue chevelure, la sorcière réussit tout de même à monter grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques. Lorsqu'elle fut en haut, elle lui défendit de sortir dans le monde extérieur.

-Écoutes-moi, Raiponce... Tu ne dois surtout pas sortir, le monde extérieur est...

-Comment t'as fait pour monter ? T'es...

-Tu as compris, je suis une so...

-Magical girl ?! VOOOOIIII ! C'est pourri !

-Sorcière ! S-O-R-C-I-È-R-E !

-... C'est nul aussi. Et puis vieille sorcière, arrêtes de m'appeler Raiponce, je ressemble pas à un légume.

-Gamin ! Je te signal que je t'ai hébergé, alors que tu était inconscient (par ma faute...) dans la forêt !

-VOOOOIII ! Comment ça par ta faute ?! J'vais te buter sac de patate pourri !

Bon, le passage ressemblant plus à la fin de conte, passons à la fin du conte... La sorcière était très énervée, comment Raiponce avait pu la menacer ?! ( dans le conte, elle avait découvert pour le prince et Raiponce...). Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! La sorcière utilisa sa magie pour projeter le pauvre jeune homme hors de la tour pour qu'il tombe dans les ronces... Cependant le résultat obtenu ne fut pas le même que dans le conte...

-VOOOIII ! La sortie !

-Mais, sale gamin ! Tombe dans les ronces ! Comment t'as fait pour faire apparaître un requin, et POURQUOI vole t-il ?!

-Une sorcière qui demande le pourquoi de l'improbable... On aura tout vu... Bon maintenant... Butons la sorcière !

C'est ainsi, que plus tard, Squalo se dirigeait vers la mer, avec un sac en plastique sur l'épaule. Il jeta ce dernier dans l'eau en disant des "coules salope ! Coules !" Ce jour-là, les requins eurent un magnifique repas.


	6. Cible 5 : Blanche-neige !

_**Lali ho ! Pardon, pour l'attente, après avoir enchainé un devoir commun de français et un d'histoire, avec un contrôle de maths, je ressors vivante avec des notes dont je suis fière ! 18 sur 25 en français, 35 sur 40 en histoire et 19,25 sur 20 en maths, je me débrouille ! Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie... Voici le chapitre 5 ! Je m'excuse pour les éventuels personnages OOC. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Ecarlates = Haha ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente ! Je pensais avoir fais Squalo trop OOC, et en avoir trop fait avec la Magical girl ! Et oui ! Même si ce sont des personnages de contes, il ne faut pas les sous-estimer ! Ils sont assez fort pour assommer des mafieux ! Hu Hu Hu... Bref, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continueras ! Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**_

_**MissXYZ = Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Elles m'ont fait vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT plaisir^^. J'espère que tu continueras à lire et que tu apprécieras la suite ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Akira Amano. Les contes ne sont également pas à moi, je ne fais que les reprendre à ma façon !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOoOoOoOoO<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Cible 5<span> : Blanche-neige.**_

Il était une fois, dans un château, vivait un garçon d'une grande beauté. Il était parfait... Très beau, classe, un seul de ses sourires pouvait faire succomber une fille... De plus, il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, la peau aussi blanche que la neige...

-Blanche-neige ! Où es-tu ? Demanda une femme en regardant de tous les cotés.

-...

-Tu es encore à dormir sur le toit ?

-...

Reprenons, le garçon avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, la peau blanche comme la neige et...

-Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça, herbivore...

... Aimait ce liquide rouge qui coulait du corps des "herbivores" lorsqu'il...

-... Et je te mord à mort.

-Mais... Comportes-toi comme la personne digne qui habite dans un aussi beau château !

-Je n'habite pas dans ce château. J'ai simplement accepté de venir pour dormir en paix.

-Tu m'exaspères ! Tu ne fais rien à part dormir...

-Je ne vais pas obéir à un herbivore.

-... Et depuis que tu es là, je sens que je perd ma beauté ! Rend-la moi !

Tout le monde savait cependant que ce sentiments était infondé, il y avait plusieurs explications. Tout d'abord, Kyoya n'était là que depuis un jour, ensuite, pourquoi voler la beauté de cette femme alors qu'il était classé numéro un niveau popularité ?

-Tais-toi stupide auteure !

-... Ha... Bailla Hibari exaspéré par le comportement de la femme en recommençant à dormir.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme repartie, énervée. Cependant, elle avait un plan pour faire partir ce gêneur. En effet, la reine demanda à un chasseur de tuer Blanche-neige et de lui apporter son cœur. L'homme partit donc lorsque Hibari se trouvait dans la forêt. Cependant, la scène devenait... Très... Bizarre. Il faut ce rappeler que Blanche-neige était d'une grande beauté, donc, évidemment le chasseur tomba sous son charme...

-Je ne peux pas tuer une personne aussi belle !

-... Je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore.

Ah... Encore un peu et le Yaoi était pour nous... Bref, revenons en à Kyoya. Il sortit ses tonfas et frappa le chasseur à la tête. Ce coup réussit à faire perdre connaissance le pauvre homme. Hum... Voyons... Reprenons le contes. Blanche-neige était effrayée, elle s'enfuit dans les bois et finit par trouver une maison. Elle, enfin il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-...

... Changement de programme, Hibari n'y alla pas. Mais heureusement pour nous, les nains arrivaient. La rencontre eut donc lieu.

-Q-qui êtes vous ? Demanda l'un deux.

-...

-Un humain ! Que fait-il ici ?!

-... Vous bloquez le passage, herbivores.

-Euh... Ne veux tu pas passer la nuit dans notre maisonnette ?

-Non.

-Euh...

-Poussez-vous ou je vous mord à mort.

-Euh... Rassemblement ! Cria l'un des nains.

Les petits formèrent un cercle et discutèrent à voix basse.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! Sinon, le cours de l'histoire va changer !

-C'est vrai ! J'ai entendu que plusieurs phénomènes bizarre ont eu lieu dans les autres contes.

-Oui ! On a retrouvé un loup grillé dans la forêt ! Barbe bleu a été retrouvé mort, je crois qu'avec ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie, il écrivit avec son sang : A-N-A-N-A-S.

-Ananas ? Comme le fruit ?

-Oui ! Et puis, un sorcière a été retrouvée dans un sac plastique dans la mer !

-...

-...

La conversation fut entendu par Hibari qui fut intéressé par un certain élément.

-Herbivore, tu as dis "ananas" ?

-... ? Oui.

Hibari pensa évidemment à un certain "herbivore ananas". Ils parlaient d'un Barbe bleu qui avait écrit ça... Nouvelle destination et nouvel objectif : Herbivore ananas et le mordre à mort. Kyoya partit donc, cependant les nains essayèrent de l'arrêter, lorsqu'un vieille dame apparut devant eux.

-Mon enfant... Veux-tu une pomme ? Elles sont délicieuses.

-Vous êtes l'herbivore du château ?

-Hein ?! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis une vieille vendeuse de pomme.

-... J'en veux pas. Poussez-vous. Maintenant.

-Je...

L'histoire se finit avec une Blanche-neige debout, entouré de corps, inertes. Il commença à partir vers sa nouvelle destination. On pouvait le dire maintenant : Blanche-neige, des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, une peau aussi blanche que la neige et une envie de voir du sang couler du corps d'un certains ananas. C'était ça, Blanche-neige. C'était cette Blanche-neige que tout le monde ne connait pas, mais qui sera sûrement la plus appréciée, peut-être ?


	7. Cible 6 : La princesse Grenouille !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 6 ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente et pour les éventuels personnages OOC...**_

_**Après une longue attente, Voici le chapitre 6 ! J'ai une fois encore enchainé un DC et des exposés... Tout ce travail va me tuer un jour... Bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnez cette attente...**_

_**Deuche = Ah... Je suis trop contente que ma fic te plais ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu continueras de lire !**_

_**Himutsu-chan = Haha ! Ravie que le chapitre avec Squalo t'ai plu ! Sinon, je te félicite d'avoir trouver Hibari dans le rôle de Blanche-Neige, très peu de personne l'ont trouvé ! Vas-tu deviner qui es dans ce chapitre avant de le lire ?**_

_**Ecarlates = Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Du favoritisme ? Pas du tout ! Les personnages dans le contes Blanche-Neige sont tout simplement moins... Méchant ? Tous tes compliments me font vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT plaisir ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire et à aimer ma fic' !**_

_**Greenifox = Mammon en petit Poucet ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je vais y réfléchir... Même si je le pensais plutôt dans un autre conte... Comme A** B*** Et les ** *******... Hum... Bref... Merci pour tes compliments, et je suis vraiment désolée ! je n'arrive plus à écrire "un nouveau membre dans la Varia ?" J'ai un gros manque d'inspiration... En plus, j'ai une impression que ma fic devient du n'importe quoi... Donc avec cette pensée, je n'arrive pas à écrire... Pardon !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Cible 6<span> : La Princesse Grenouille.**_

Il était une fois, au bord d'un lac, un petit garçon jouait seul au bord d'un lac. Cet enfant portait un étrange chapeau, et le plus étrange, est qu'il jouait SEUL.

-Mhm... À quoi vais-je jouer ? Comment vais-je m'écarter du droit chemin ?

... Il parlait également seul...

-Les personnes bizarres m'ont donné une balle en or, je dois jouer avec ? Mhm...

Bon, reprenons le conte, le petit garçon jouait avec sa balle en or, malheureusement, il la fit tomber dans l'eau. Celle-ci tomba et coula.

-Ah... C'est logique, l'or est lourd, logique que ça coule. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ils sont bizarres les gens. Ils ont donné une balle en or à un enfant comme moi.

-Eh petit, tu parles tout seul ?

-Hein ?

Une grenouille sortit de l'eau. Le jeune garçon voulu lui demander d'aller...

-Crapaud-saan, comment tu fais pour parler ?

-Je suis une GRENOUILLE !

-... Crapaud-saan, tu parles ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu t'étonne ?! Tu es censé me demander de te ramener ta balle !

-Mais ce n'est pas la mienne, Crapaud-san qui parle.

-JE SUIS UNE GRENOUILLE ! GRE-NOUILLE !

-... Crapaud-saan.

-Grenouille ! Je suis une grenouille gamin-pomme !

-Crapaud-saan.

La grenouille commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Cependant, elle plongea dans l'eau, la pomme regarda l'endroit où elle avait plongé d'un air blasé. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animal refit surface avec la balle en or. La grenouille sortit de l'eau et tendit l'objet au garçon.

-Maintenant, tiens ta promesse.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Quelle promesse ?

-Héberge-moi dans ce château qui est le tien, laisse-moi manger dans ton assiette, et dormir dans ton lit !

-Château ?

-Château.

-Quel château ?

-Celui dans lequel tu habites, gamin-pomme !

-Crapaud-saan, il y a erreur sur la personne. Je n'habite pas dans ce château.

-Tu n'es pas un prince ?!

-Pas du tout.

-Et... Et cette balle en or ?!

-On me l'a donné grâce à un tour de magie. Magician Fran ! Let's go !

La pomme prit une pose, il leva le bras gauche, puis le bras droit, une flamme violette l'entoura et...

-Magiiiee...

Il changea de chapeau pour avoir une grenouille sur la tête. La grenouille en face de lui se figea, elle attendait son prince depuis tellement longtemps pour en réalité tomber sur un gamin-pomme-grenouille-magicien... Quel désespoir... La grenouille soupira et replongea dans l'eau.

-Crapaud-san ?

La grenouille ne revint pas. Le jeune homme partit donc. Ce n'est encore une fois, pas un Happy End pour les contes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello-o ! Petite annonce, Vous pouvez me proposer des contes si vous voulez, à vrai dire, cela m'aiderais beaucoup, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de contes qui me vienne à l'esprit ces derniers temps...<strong>_


End file.
